<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampires drink blood y'know? by ShyheartTheCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691886">Vampires drink blood y'know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyheartTheCat/pseuds/ShyheartTheCat'>ShyheartTheCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Castle Volkihar (Elder Scrolls), Cussing, Dawnguard DLC (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/F, First story, Hearthfire DLC (Elder Scrolls), Murder, Open to Interpretation, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Riften (Elder Scrolls), Vampires, Work In Progress, can be read as platonic or romantic, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyheartTheCat/pseuds/ShyheartTheCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has mixed feelings about the Dovahkiin, most of them are unpleasant...<br/>(This is a work in progress!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn &amp; Lydia, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampires drink blood y'know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up- the dragonborn in this has no set appearance, no name and limited race selection, so she is up to your imagination! (But she will not be a nord, khajiit or argonian)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia saw how the dragonborn looked at humans, a disgust that was so well-hidden, even she couldn’t tell at times. Lydia was scared. Her Thane would ruthlessly tear open the bodies of her victims without a thought. She always muttered a mantra when that happened, a simple, “She’s the dragonborn, she’ll save skyrim”. But Lydia always doubted it. She saw how her Thane enjoyed it, the taste of blood in her fanged mouth, a cruel glare in her red eyes. Sometimes, in the dragonborn’s bloodlust, she would stare at her housecarl with hungry eyes, moving ever so slightly towards her. Lydia always stood still, staring into red eyes, silently pleading “It’s me, It’s Lydia!”. Recognition would flash, then the dragonborn would continue on her poor victims. Lydia would let out a shaky sigh of relief.</p><p>Lydia was terrified. But her Thane would go to great lengths to make sure she was okay, be it a simple “Can you walk?”, or “Are you okay?” after a battle, or taking heavy blows so Lydia could recover. Lydia knew that the dragonborn would never do it for anyone else from firsthand experience. Her Thane would simply watch as their ally fell, a faint spark of amusement in her eyes. Sometimes, Lydia couldn’t read the red eyes, usually when they were focused on her. All she knew was that the dragonborn never looked at anyone else that way.</p><p>****</p><p>Lydia backed up, bile rising in her throat. As much as she wanted to look away, her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her. The vampire lord tore into the chest of the nord and gulped down his blood, spilling across the grass. She started to mutter her mantra,</p><p>“Sh-she’s the dr-...”, but quickly quieted as hungry red eyes locked onto her. Lydia knew the vampire hadn’t fed in days, that she was fighting with her urges to sink her fangs into Lydia’s neck. But it seemed the dovahkiin had lost her battle, as she rose from the long-dead man, hunched over. Before she registered what happened, claws slammed her onto the ground, knocking the breath from her lungs. The vampire’s face now mere inches from her own, fangs dripping. Lydia shuddered as drops of blood and spittle dripped onto her face. Fear took over as she only saw a primal hunger in her Thane’s eyes. She gathered all her strength and shoved off the dovahkiin, pulling out a silver sword from her sheath, quickly standing. Recognition flashed in the red eyes as they looked at the sword, seemingly realizing that the sword was <b>bad</b> . Lydia swung at the vampire with a cry, only focusing on her own self-preservation. The vampire hissed, raising her hands. Lydia faltered as she saw magic gather in the clawed hands, knowing that the vampire was now even more dangerous. <em> It </em> shot the red magic at her, and Lydia could barely move as the projectile raced by, causing her to feel weaker.</p><p>“You won’t win!” Lydia spat, charging at the vampire, pulling her sword back once again to swing. Suddenly, her feet weren’t touching the ground, and she felt her whole body shake. A quick glance downward revealed she was nowhere near the ground anymore, and her head whipped to the vampire, only to see <em> it </em> straining to revert back while keeping up i- <em> her </em> magic. Lydia let out a shaky gasp as her body fell, grunting as she landed on her side.</p><p>“Lydia?” A hoarse voice spoke, and Lydia moved her head to see her Thane back in her normal form, an emotion Lydia couldn’t place all over her face and in her eyes. A relieved sigh left the dovahkiin’s mouth as Lydia pushed herself into a sitting position.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, left Lydia’s mouth after a few moments, “I’m supposed to protect you, but I just tried to <em> fucking </em> kill you!” The dragonborn’s mouth opened and closed a few times, searching for words, and she finally decided on a simple,</p><p>“.sorry I tried to kill you and drink your blood..”. Lydia smiled,<em> At least she’s being honest about what happened. </em></p><p>****</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, and thank you if you've read this!! This is my first fic on here, and I hope you enjoyed!<br/>I kept from giving the dovahkiin a name as sort of a reader-insert yanno? But I based this off of my playthrough as a ruthless vampire lord! I like keeping Lydia as my follower, so I decided to think of how she'd react to the prophesied dragonborn abandoning her quest and becoming a vampire! But as of posting, I'm FAR from completing the story. ^^" I hope you enjoyed! &lt;3<br/>Oh and a small update- I will post the next bit later this week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>